Thom Hartmann
Thom Hartmann (b. May 7, 1951) is an American broadcaster, and a three-time Project Censored Award-winning New York Times bestselling author. He is a lay scholar of the history and textual analysis of the United States Constitution, Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) and Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (AD/HD), electronic voting fraud, and environmental issues such as global warming. Hartmann hosts a three-hour progressive talk radio program syndicated by Air America Radio, begun in March 2003. Hartmann's original article "Talking Back To Talk Radio" became part of the original business plan of Air America Radio. He replaced Al Franken on the network, live noon-3 PM ET, on February 19, 2007. Early life Hartmann was born in Grand Rapids, Michigan and grew up in nearby Lansing. Interested in politics from a young age, he reportedly campaigned for Barry Goldwater during the U.S. presidential election, 1964|1964 presidential election. By 1967 Hartmann was studying at Michigan State University and working as part-time news announcer at local country music station WITL while protesting the Vietnam War with Students for a Democratic Society (SDS). Beliefs Hartmann is considered to have progressivism|progressive / liberalism in the United States|liberal politics (although he describes himself as part of the radical middle). He is the author of numerous books including Unequal Protection: The Rise of Corporate Dominance and Theft of Human Rights, in which he argues that the 1886 U.S. Supreme Court decision in Santa Clara County v. Southern Pacific Railroad Company (118 U.S. 394) did not actually grant corporate personhood, and that this doctrine derives from a mistaken interpretation of a Supreme Court reporter's notes. Hartmann considers this a clear contradiction of the intent of the Founding Fathers of the United States. He has also written on the separation of church and state, drawing upon the Federalist Papers to argue that the Founding Fathers warned against the notion of the United States being a Christian nation. He contends that the U.S. presidential election, 2000|2000 American election and 2004 American election were stolen through electronic tampering, denial of the Suffrage|voting franchise by rigged voting lists, and limiting availability of voting machines. He also accuses the Bush administration of eroding democracy and individual freedoms. Hartmann is also a vocal critic of the effects of globalization on the U.S. economy, claiming that economic policies enacted since the presidency of Ronald Reagan have led, in large part, to many American industrial enterprises being acquired by multinational firms based in overseas countries, leading in many cases to manufacturing jobs - once considered a major foundation of the U.S. economy - being relocated to countries in Asia and other areas where the costs of labor are lower than in the U.S.; and the concurrent reversal of the United States' traditional role of a leading exporter of finished manufactured goods to that of a primary importer of finished manufactured goods (exemplified by massive trade deficits with countries such as China); Hartmannn argues that this phenomenon is leading to the erosion of the American middle class, whose survival Hartmann deems critical to the survival of American democracy. This argument is expressed in Hartmann's 2006 book, Screwed: The Undeclared War Against The Middle Class and What We Can Do About It. One of the book's main arguments is that media deregulation leads to corporate media shifting the American consensus towards the acceptance of privatization and massive corporate profits — which causes the shrinking of the middle class.) Talk radio career Hartmann hosted a local talk show in Portland, Oregon from 2005 until early 2007 on KPOJ, an affiliate of Air America Radio and owned by Clear Channel Communications. The local show, 6–9A PT with co-host Heidi Tauber, is now hosted by Carl Wolfson with Hartmann as a daily participant only in the third (8-9A PT) hour. Following the departure of the Air America network's The Al Franken Show on February 15, 2007, Hartmann's national program, on the air since 2003 in the noon-3P ET daypart live against Rush Limbaugh, was chosen by Air America to replace Franken on most Air America affiliates. http://www.bizjournals.com/portland/stories/2007/01/29/daily2.html?from_rss=1 Some stations, such as KQKE in San Francisco, had already dropped or moved Franken for Hartmann, who now has more total listeners than any other progressive talk show host in America. The show has live clearances in New York, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Denver, Portland, Seattle, San Diego, Phoenix, Santa Fe, Detroit, Pittsburgh and many other cities (all listed on the "affiliate" page of his web site). Randi Rhodes and Hartmann alternate from ratings book to ratings book as the number one and number two progressive talk show hosts in America in terms of both total listeners and live clearances on radio stations nationwide. He often debates members of the Ayn Rand Institute http://www.aynrand.org/site/PageServer?pagename=interviews_hartmann and conservatives. Several of his debates, including one involving Bill Bennett at The Heritage Foundation, were carried on C-Span, although most of them occur on his own radio program. Other areas of notability Of his various books, the one which won the most critical acclaim is The Last Hours of Ancient Sunlight. In 1999 he was invited by the Tenzin Gyatso|Dalai Lama to spend a week in Dharamsala after reading his book. Hartmann won the Project Censored Award in 2004 for his book Unequal Protection As a result of his book on spirituality, The Prophet's Way, he was invited in 1998 to meet Pope John Paul II. Leonardo DiCaprio made a web movie titled "Global Warning" that was inspired by The Last Hours of Ancient Sunlight, and is available on DiCaprio's website http://www.leonardodicaprio.com. Hartmann appears in DiCaprio's 2007 documentary The 11th Hour. Hartmann is a signatory to the 9/11 Truth|9/11 Truth Statement. http://www.911truth.org/article.php?story=20041026093059633 Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder Hartmann has authored in the area of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and adult attention-deficit disorder (AADD) and he is the creator (first proposed by him in 1978, first published nationally in 1992) of the now well-known hunter vs. farmer theory - that ADD is an expected evolutionary adaptation to hunting lifestyles. These individuals have the ability to rapidly shift their focus and external attention and to hold multiple trains of thought. This causes difficulties when they must live and work in cultures in which "farming" - well-planned, predictable, organized and repetitive behaviours -are typical. Hartmann has established specialized schools for children with AD/HD. Bibliography * 2007 Cracking The Code: The Art and Science of Political Persuasion. Berrett-Koehler. ISBN 9781576754580. * 2006 Screwed: The Undeclared War Against The Middle Class and What We Can Do About It. Berrett-Koehler. ISBN 1-57675-414-6. * 2006 Walking Your Blues Away: Practical Bilateral Therapies for Healing the Mind and Optimizing Emotional Well-Being. Park Street Press. ISBN 1-59477-144-8. * 2005 Ultimate Sacrifice: John and Robert Kennedy, the Plan for a Coup in Cuba, and the Murder of JFK. Carroll & Graf. ISBN 0-7867-1441-7. * 2004 What Would Jefferson Do?. Harmony Books. ISBN 1-8821-0938-4. * 2004 We the People: A Call to Take Back America. Coreway Media, Inc.. ISBN 1-4000-5208-4. * 2004 (revised ed.): Unequal Protection. Rodale Books. ISBN 1-57954-955-1. * 2004 (revised ed. - first ed. 1998): The Prophet's Way. Park Street Press. ISBN 0-89281-198-6. * 2004 (revised ed. - first ed. 1997): Last Hours of Ancient Sunlight. Three Rivers Press. ISBN 1-4000-5157-6. * 2003: The Edison Gene. Park Street Press. ISBN 0-89281-128-5. * 2000: Thom Hartmann's Complete Guide to ADD. Underwood Books. ISBN 1-887424-52-0. * 2000: The Greatest Spiritual Secret of the Century. Hampton Roads. ISBN 1-57174-166-6. * 1996: Beyond ADD. Underwood Books. ISBN 1-887424-12-1. * 1996: Think Fast!. Underwood Books. ISBN 1-887424-08-3. * 1995: ADD Success Stories. Underwood Books. ISBN 1-887424-03-2. * 1994: Focus Your Energy: Hunting for Success in Business. Pocket Books. ISBN 0-671-51689-2. * 1994: ADHD Secrets of Success: Coaching Yourself to Fulfillment in the Business World. Select Books. ISBN 1-59079-017-0. * 1992 (first edition): ADD: A Different Perception. Underwood Books. ISBN 1-887424-14-8. External links *Hartmann's official site * *Hartmann's discussion board *Big Picture TV Free video clips of Thom Hartmann *Radio archive at The White Rose Society *Democracy Fails" Podcast on Google Video *Myspace fan profile *[http://fora.tv/fora/showthread.php?t=352 Thom Hartmann talks about Screwed: The Undeclared War Against the Middle Class and What We Can Do About It], Fora TV, September 16, 2006 (Video) Hartmann, Thom Hartmann, Thom Category:Book reviews